Remus Lupin and the Unicorn's Blood
by PinkGloom
Summary: This is Remus' first year at Hogwarts. Multiple chapters. I will do all seven yrs. It is written like a novel. Kept as close to the facts as I could manage! Remus is accepted into Hogwarts, mets all his friends and strange things start to happen.
1. The Owl

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but some of the ideas are mine! HURRAH I have done research, countless hours of it. I was surprised on how little I knew about the HP world or maybe just the parts were Remus and friends were at Hogwarts.  
Major Spoilers for every book! So don't read this unless you have read all of J.K. Rowling's books. 

IMPORTANT ALERT: This is going to be a VERY LONG story. It will be all 7 years that Remus attends Hogwarts. The chapters will be longer then my other stories. Also it will take longer to update because I will have to study to make sure I get it all right. So if you don't want to get involved in anything like this, I suggest not even reading the first chapter. It would be a waste to not stay and read the whole thing. You have been warned.

IMPORTANT NOTES: I tried very hard to keep with the timeline J.K. Rowling has already set up. There are a lot of gapes in the information, so I have had to make up some things. I will set up some general information so you know what is going on:

Facts you should know before reading the story:

1. Tom Riddle did not attend Hogwarts when Remus was there. Tom had already graduated.

2. Hagrid also wasn't attending Hogwarts, he had already been expelled. Hagrid was the grounds keeper when Remus started school.

3. 1959- was the year Remus, James, Peter, Severus, Lily and Siruis were all born. They all started attending Hogwarts in 1970.

4. Voldemort started recruiting followers around the year 1971.

5. To my knowledge Molly and Arthur Weasley didn't attend school with him either. They had also graduated.

6. Slughorn was potions professor and also head of the Slytherin house.

7. Albus Dumbledore was already Headmaster.

8. Both Remus' mum and dad were alive (to my knowledge)

9. Millicent Bagnold is Minister of Magic.

VERY IMPORTANT : The only MAJOR thing I am changing is that Nymphadora Tonks will only be a year younger then Remus. I know this might irritate people but I am a fan of Remus/Tonks and I wanted them to have a relationship in school. Other then that everything is true to the original story.

Chapter One

The Owl

Wrappers of eaten chocolate frogs littered the floor and window seat in the upstairs parlor of number 74 Hollow Lake Drive. A boy sat among the discarded wrappers staring intently out the window. He was a young lad of eleven. In fact his birthday was today, even though he didn't look the least happy about it. He seemed too concerned with looking out the window to celebrate anything. The long forgotten cards from the chocolate frogs looked up at him in wonder. Merlin and Morgana, had been the only one's, that had walked out of the frames to pursue matters of more interest.

With each passing hour the look on the boy's face became more defeated and pale. Even though the sun was almost directly in his eyes, he didn't flinch a muscle. When hunger became to much for him he finally moved. With eyes still fixed outside, he put his hand in his pajama pants pocket to take out another chocolate frog. For they were the only thing that could give him solace in times like this. He hastily unwrapped it and without even looking at the card he got, he throw the wrapper to the ground and stuffed the frog in his mouth.

"Remus!" Shouted a voice that came from downstairs, breaking the silence that had only been disturbed before when the clock in the foyer rang to tell the hour.

The boy didn't answer the person calling his name. Instead he gave a long winded sigh. Remus Lupin wasn't going to let anyone bother him. Not his mum and not his dad. He was on a mission and he was going to fulfill his duty. He was waiting for the owl post to arrive. Being there the moment it did, was the only thing that was on his agenda for the day. No amount of birthday cake was going to make him forget that.

"I am getting a little bored. I have to stay patient." Remus' voice was hoarse as he spoke these words. For it had been the only noise he had made for the last four hours. Luckily, patience was a virtue Remus had been blessed with. He had endured worse. At that thought his eyes moved for a moment from the sky to the dense forest down below that surrounded the house he lived in. A shivered moved down his spine despite it being a warm day.

That damn forest. That was the reason he had to stare out the window in silent frustration, instead of going downstairs to celebrate what should have been a happy occasion. For this was the year he was suppose to get his letter from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. But because of what had happened in that forest, Remus feared he would never get a letter admitting him there.

A loud banging noise abruptly startled him from his silent reflections. It was a barn owl and from what Remus could see through the window it carried two letters in its claws. Cursing silently under his breathe for not noticing sooner, Remus unlocked the window and let the bird in. It flew in a small circle around the width of the parlor and as it passed by Remus to go back out the window, the owl dropped the letters onto his lap. With a small hoot, it flew away into the distance.

With shaking hands and expelling a breathe he didn't even know he had been holding, Remus grabbed the letters off his lap and looked to see who they were address too. The letter that had fallen on top was written in sparkling green ink and read:

Mr. R. Lupin

Windowsill, upstairs parlor

74 Hollow Lake Drive

Middlesbrough

England

Remus started at the letter in silent disbelief for a moment. Shaking his head slightly, with sweaty palms he turned the envelope over to see a purple seal covering the flap of the letter. It was the official seal of Hogwarts. It had a lion, an eagle, a snake and a badge which were all surrounded by a large letter H. Remus thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head from excitement. Had he been excepted? Him? Even being a werewolf? It couldn't be possible…

Ripping the envelope open from the top and then he throw it aside like he had the chocolate frog wrappers. Quickly opening the letter he read the words he had been longing to see all day.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books And equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Remus read the letter over again and again in awe. His eyes always lingering longer on the words, 'you have been accepted.' It was too good to be true! But that letter in his hands was all the proof he needed. He, Remus J. Lupin, a werewolf, had been excepted to Hogwarts. Letting out a huge yell of triumph, he ran downstairs to tell him mum the good news.

"Mum! Mum, it came! The letter from Hogwarts! They accepted me! I can't believe it!" Remus exclaimed in a fast tone while jumping up and down, pointing to the letter. His mum just gave Remus a soft smile and said, "Of course, they did honey. Why would they not? So, what do we need to go to Diagon Alley and buy for you?"

"Um…" Noticing all he held was the acceptance letter and not a list, Remus ran upstairs realizing he had thrown the list on the ground along with the envelope. Before he dashed downstairs again he saw the other letter that had came with the owl, that also been abandoned on the floor. Grabbing it, he ran downstairs again like his pants were on fire.

"Here mum! The list!" Remus practically throw the envelope and parchment, with the list of school supplies, at his mum. Without stretched arms Mrs. Lupin took the letters from her son's waving hands. Looking the list over for a moment, her eyes caught the glint of blue ink from the front of the unopened letter.

Mrs. L. Lupin

Downstairs kitchen

74 Hollow lake Drive

Middlesbrough

England

Flipping the letter over, Mrs. Lupin saw the same coat of arms from Hogwarts sealing it. Opening the letter with less enthusiasm then her son, she pulled the parchment out and began to read it. Remus watched as his mum's smile began to fade slightly. With growing concern he stopped jumping around, like a mad rabbit and asked, "Mum, what does it say? Nothing bad I hope. Is it from Hogwarts too? Let me see."

Trying to grab the parchment from his mum's hands proved impossible as she was still taller then him and throw the arm holding the letter into the air.

"Now, now Remus. This letter is from Dumbledore. Don't make that face, there's nothing wrong. He just writes that he wants to speak to you the night you get there, about the arrangements for your transformation."

In his utter joy, he had forgotten the problem that had had him concerned all day. Doubt slowly began to creep it's way into Remus' mind, after hearing his mothers words. Would he be able to make any friends? What if they found out and they made him leave the school? Would he get expelled before he even had the chance to graduate?

Mrs. Lupin watched as her son's face started to look grim again. Concern for her son washed over her and suddenly grabbing him in a warm motherly embrace said, " My dear. Have no worries! Everything will be fine. You will make so many friends you will lose count of them and they can all come and visit for the summer."

Remus hugged his mother back in appreciation. After a few moments, she pulled her son away at arms length to got a good look at him. Remus was the normal height of boys his age. He was a bit paler then she would of liked, but it couldn't be helped though. His tuff of amber brown hair looked like it was in need of a good hair cut. His one outstanding feature was his chocolate brown eyes, that looked like the sweet he loved so much. Giving him a small smile she turned out of his grip and went over to the counter that had his chocolate birthday cake on it. Grabbing a plate out of the cupboard, she cut a large piece of it and placed in on the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, now that you have nothing better to do, I suggest you eat that and thank your mum for baking it."

Remus hastily thanked his mum and as he grabbed a fork out of the silverware drawer and began to eat. Savoring the flavor of chocolate in his mouth Remus ate slowly. He knew his mum had made the cake without magic and he wanted to take as much care eating it, as he knew his mother had used to bake it. She rarely did cooking without magic but when she did he could taste the difference. It was made with love and he could feel it melting in his mouth.

After finishing the first piece of cake, he was tempted to ask for another but Remus wanted to go upstairs and start looking thru his things, to see what he was going to take to Hogwarts. As if reading his mind, his mum, said without even turning around from doing the dishes with the, _Scourgify_, spell, "It's never to soon to start packing dear. I'll clean your plates. I will call you when your father gets home."

Running up the stairs, he opened the door to his room and shut it quietly. Looking around with a determined face, Remus walked over to the closet to pull out his trunk. It was a large wooden box with clasps on the left side and a compartment for everything. His father had been very proud to give it to him on his tenth birthday, telling him it had been made by a famous wizard in Italy.

Remus looked around his room. It was large and roomy. Nothing but his bed, a chest at the foot of it and a dresser with a mirror, candle and old record player on top of it.. It was rather a drab room, gray and light brown being the only visible colors. Remus was content with it, he liked things to be plain and simple. Unclipping the clasps on his trunk he began to open the compartments, checking to see how much room he had. He began a mental check list of what he could carry.

"Room for non school books, in this one. Shoes in there…" Remus pointed to each compartment as he told it what role it had. " I can hang my shirts and robes here. Toothbrush and other hygiene products…um, there."

Content with seeing he had enough room for everything, Remus got up from his crouched position in front of the trunk and walked over to the closet again. This was were he kept his most precious possessions, His books. Remus was very proud of his collection. Fiction, Nonfiction, Biographies, and Literature every sort of book imaginable. He had read all of them at least three times, he never grew tired of them. He took his precious time picking out which ones, he was going to take with him to Hogwarts. Remus left some room, hoping to buy, one or two used books while in Diagon Alley.

Even though he could afford new books, Remus preferred the old ones. They carried a mysterious air about them. Who had owned them before? Why did the owner part with it? A dozen of questions always invaded his mind when he looked at them. A loyal and true friend that could never abandon him. The only way he could part with them was if he, abandoned them. He liked the power that held, no matter how small it was.

Content with what he had done, Remus plopped himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. If he stared really hard at the popcorn on his ceiling, he could see shapes. A Unicorn, graceful and wild. Then if he concentrated a few more moments it would transform into a dragon, fierce and prideful. His mum and dad told him he had no imagination because his room was so 'plain' and he never went and played 'house' or 'doctor' went the neighboring kids came to visit. But in reality he was just frightened he would get too close to them.

"Then what would happen?" Remus asked the dragon on his ceiling. Shaking his head, Remus sat up and looked out his window. It was dark already. Remus realized with a start that he hadn't even taken off his pajama's from the night before. Remus snuffed a yawn, even doing nothing all day had tired him out.

'That's because," his mind reminded him, "In two days, it is a full moon."

"I know, I know." Remus replied, angry with himself for bring up the subject. He tried to think of it as little as possible but, his mind always seemed to wonder to it, before he could stop it. Going into the closet for a third time that night, he grabbed a large blue metal container off the middle shelf. Remus opened the lid to look at his collection of candy. Fudge Flies, Chocolate frogs, Honeydukes milk chocolate bars, sugar quills and Bertie Botts every flavored beans, were a few of the sweets he had hidden away. Next to his books, chocolate was Remus' favorite thing. Another friend that calmed him in troubled times. He went to grab a milk chocolate bar, but his face fell for a moment.

'Chocolate is the only thing you have eaten today. You nearly eat half of your chocolate frogs today, save it for later.'

Knowing his consciences was right he shut the lid of the metal box with a mournful look. Before he could mourn his loss for to long though, he heard his mother voice, coming from downstairs again, "Remus! Your father is home and he wants to wish you a happy birthday."

Smiling at the prospect of seeing his father, Remus placed the container back on the middle shelf and giving his trunk one last look, ran downstairs to tell his father all the events that had taken place.

end chapter one The Owl

Well, how did you like it? I tried to write it like a novel. Any suggestions are warmly excepted. If you see anything wrong with my timeline, PLEASE bring it to my attention immediately.

Spells: _Scourgify_- a spell used for cleaning house.

Extra disclaimer: The Hogwarts letter is a exact copy (aside from saying 'Mr.Potter') from the first book, page. 51.

Reviews are more appreciated on the fan fiction then anything else I have written, this chapter alone took he about five hours…so, showing that it is liked is greatly appreciated. I really want to hear what you think!


	2. Chocolate Frogs

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It makes me crazy…

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, even though there isn't much! Don't worry, I have almost the entire first story worked out in my head! It is actually turning out easier then I thought! HURRAH

Now, that April Fool's story is almost done, I need to think of something else to do…I was sort of thinking of brooding my talents and trying fan fiction other then HP.  
But, I will always be doing something that has to do with HP. I love it, especially Remus! DUH 

IMPORTANT QUESTION! Does anyone know if Lucius went to school with Remus and if he and the others didn't get along with him? I am just not sure…and if you don't know, would you want me to make them sort of like rivals. I mean James and Lucius or whatever.

Quick note: I am not sure if author's are allowed to have favorite reviewer but…Moony Lover, you are the best! I mean it, I look for your comments now and if I don't see one for the story I think "Is there something wrong with my story?" YOU ARE THE BEST!  
PS I love all my reviews but she is just soooooo loyal to me, I can't help having a favorite!

Trivia fact: Remus' Birthday is: March 10, cool huh?

Chapter 2

Chocolate Frogs

The next couple of months for Remus were a blur. He made sure his mom sent out the owl, conforming that he was going to Hogwarts for that year, extra early so there was no chance that it wouldn't get there in time. He even used the calendar that had once before only told him when the full moon was going to arriving, to see how many days were left till school started. Remus used a giant red marker to mark out the days, one by one. 

Finally the day came…well, at least to go school supply shopping. It was the early part of August, and the air was humid and it made Remus' shirt stick to his back was a sheet of sweat. He was downstairs waiting impatiently for his mum, to finish her hair. Be it muggle or witch, it still took too long for a woman to do her hair. Remus' mind began to wonder as he waited.

'What do I need to buy.' Remus' mind wasn't thinking about his school list though, 'Chocolate frogs, Milk Chocolate bars, a few books…maybe even a muggle novel. Most defiantly I am not going to forget about the chocolate.'

Remus had become so low on his chocolate supply, that for the last week, that he had been more impatient then usual. Having had only half a milk chocolate bar or one chocolate frog a day was not something Remus was used to or wanted to get used too. Not that he was addicted or anything…

'Well, every man has one vice.' Remus reasoned. 'or two.'

"Mum! How much longer? It will be my 3rd year before your ready!"

He never got a answer to his question, instead his mother appeared in the doorway. With a look of, 'it wasn't that long' she walked over to the teakettle and poured a small bit of still warm water, in a blue ceramic mug that had been nearby. Taking a teabag out of the cupboard she began to dip it in the water, slowly and methodically. Remus knew not to say anything. She was trying to get on his nerves, not a very 'mature' thing to do but it was, what had taught him to be more patient then most boys his age. Seeing that her son wasn't going to complain anymore, Mrs. Lupin quickly drank her lukewarm tea, and put the mug with the teabag in the sink. Now they were ready to go.

"How are we going to Diagon Alley, mum?"

"Your father left the muggle car, so we are going to be using it. Too much trouble to apparate and broomsticks are out of the question. Plus I hate using Floo Powder. So if you want to go grab a book, it might be a rather long drive…"

Giving an internal sigh, for he hated muggle cars, Remus went upstairs to go get a book out of his closet. He was sure he wouldn't be able to read a lot of it anyway for he always managed to get sick when he read in the car.

Remus looked on the shelves in his closet. After a moment of deep thought, Remus grabbed a worn out copy of 'Dracula'. It was a muggle novel but Remus loved it all the same. He had read it so many times that he knew where all his favorite parts were, so he could skip to them, before he got too car sick. Not nearly taking as long to pick out a book, as his mum had taken to do her hair, they were off.

The car was red and it had enough room for five people, it also came with a muggle radio. That was all Remus knew about it and that was all he cared to know. His father had tried to tell him about it once over dinner but Remus had promptly forgotten it all. Who cared about the model of a muggle car, when one could use that space in their head for a spell? Sometimes parents made no sense.

After making sure he still had the school supply list, Mrs. Lupin started the car and off they went. It wasn't really a long drive but the combination of motion sickness from reading for ten minutes and having to listen to his mother sing a off key version of 'Funky Town' to the muggle radio, didn't make the situation any better.

Remus closed his eyes and tried to think of what lay ahead. He would be getting his wand, new robes, chocolate, books and other miscellaneous things. Maybe he would even run into other students from Hogwarts. Maybe even make some friends. Remus opened his eyes at that thought.

'No, I can't let my mind wonder there.'

So instead he admired the view from the back window. The sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky. It certainly looked like a perfect day, the kind were nothing could go wrong. The one thing Remus could find wrong about the weather was how insanely hot it was and how hot it was going to get when he got his robes for school fitted. He was going to bear it, with a smile. For no hardship made it not worth going to Hogwarts. Remus had been hearing about it since he was a small boy, barely old enough to talk. He had been sure all hope was lost after he was 'attacked.' But, his father had reassured him, the Headmaster there, named Albus Dumbledore was a wise man.

Dumbledore would never be afraid to have him go to school there, he had been told. But, even good people lie and Remus had figured, that then had been one of those times. He was glad to be proven wrong. Now he wouldn't have to sit around the house, knowing that instead he could be at school with other witch's and wizards his age. Remus thoughts slowly began to get fuzzy and he fell asleep.

Before he knew it, his mum was shaking him from a very peaceful slumber. They had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Taking a moment to stretch, Remus got out of the car. As they entered, his mum asked if he wanted to get something to drink before they went on to Diagon Alley. No, he heard himself say, even though his voice was hoarse from just saying that one word. He wanted to get to Diagon Alley already! Sensing, her son's ever growing restlessness, they hurried to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, opened a old rusty door and were in a alley. The alley that led to Diagon Alley. 

'Ironic.' Remus thought as he rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Lupin, reached into the back pocket of her pants and brought out her wand. Feeling the stones with her wand, found what she was looking for and tapped three times. A doorway appeared as the stones began to fold onto one another. 'Welcome' the stones seemed to say as they finished moving. Remus looked in wonder for a moment and then his mum started to go though the entrance and he hastily followed. No matter how many times Remus saw that, it always amazed him. The stone folded back one each other after they had gone through the entrance. 

It had been a few months since his last shopping visit. Nothing had really changed aside from there being more children present. The reason they were there, was the same as his.

"Well, first lets go get your robes, then the books and then the wand."

"Mum, can I go to the Muggle Mania Mall and Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor…after getting the school stuff done, of course."

"Yes, you may. I think we might get you a owl too. It will come in very useful I would think."

Remus eyes lit up. A owl? He knew it had been coming but still. Having his mum say it had made it true. He was going to get a owl. He had wanted one for a long time but his parents always had one excuse or another. Looks like they were finally realized he was growing up. Archimedes, that was to be his owls name. Remus had decided that when he turned seven years old and had first asked for one. The day didn't seem like it could get any better.

OWARI

Not as long as I would have liked but it takes more time to research this then I thought. The next part I am going to have to read a lot of the first book so I thought it best to post this chapter in two parts so the update wouldn't take forever! Please check out my other work in progress "Dreams can come true" a Remus/Tonks AU 


	3. Quill Chaos

Disclaimer: I am a but a poor fan girl who owns nothing and gets nothing from doing this, other then personal satisfaction!

About Lucius Malfroy: I think I will have him. He will be older then Remus and the others. J.K. Rowling never mentions Lucius with the Marauders so I don't want to make him a main character or anything. Maybe I'll have him show up and be a little bit of a ass. Plus I think he was married already when Voldermort first comes to power, can't be married and eleven! At least I hope not…  
Question: What year do you have to be to join the Quidditch team? I have no idea. And is James the only that plays Quidditch? He was a Chaser too…right? Just want to make sure!

Chapter 3

Quill Chaos

They made their way to the tailor store. Remus could barely hold in his excitement. All of Diagon Alley seemed to have exploded with a energy that he had never seen before. Children and teenagers running in every direction dragging along their parents into stores. The excitement of the upcoming term and the adventures it might bring was thick in the air. There was so much anticipation in the air, one could feel all the emotion. His mum always liked to avoid the Alley when school shopping was being done, 'Too many people, just everywhere.' but this year she had no choice but to part of the crowd that she disliked so much.

They finally made it amidst all the hustle and bustle, to Madam Malkin's in one piece. It was a small shop but it was the only place to go to get well fitting robes. Mrs. Lupin had been smart enough to get an appointment so Remus was in there in no time, getting fitted for his school robes. The shop was filled to the seams with hats, dresses, robes and every other piece of clothing one could want. Remus had been right, now having black robes draped all over him made him sweat buckets.

"You silly boy, why didn't you say something?" Madam Malkin asked after she tried to remove a sleeve she needed to resize and it won't come off because it was stuck to him with sweat. She removed her wand form her dress pocket and hit him lightly on the head. It felt like old water was being splashed on his head and slowly trickled down to cover his whole body. Remus was going to have to learn that spell.

It was a excruciating, two hours. Sure he was cool now, but one can only lift there arm for so long. The robes were all black, how plain, but plain was what he liked. As if reading his mind Madam Malkin said, "Don't worry. When you are picked for what house you are going to be in you get a patch for the robe and all the other accessories. Ties, vests, socks…"

Just what Remus wanted to do: accessorize.

Taking his glaze away from the mirror he realized his mother was missing. Probably among all the clothes, not only can one never let a woman (muggle or witch) do her hair, one never let a woman (muggle or witch) into a cloths store. Finally they were finished. Remus hoped never to do that again, even though Madam Malkin had apologized every time she stabbed him with a pin. With his new robes, dragon gloves in one box and his mum's new dress robe under his arm, in another box, they were off.

Next to Flourish and Blotts, to get his books, quills and anything else that wasn't chocolate. It was defiantly more busy then Madam Malkin's tailor store. Remus bumped into five people just trying to get through the doorway. His mum had given him the money bag and had taken the packages with their clothes saying, "Meet me Eeylops Owl Emporium when you get done here. I can't take it."

Remus was happy he had only to look after himself in the shop. Taking out the paper with Hogwarts school books on it, he stared at it reading the names of the books, in his head. Four, five…seven, it was eight books in total. Not too bad, Remus just hoped they weren't too large and heavy. As much as he liked books, Remus didn't feel like carrying around a half a ton of them all school year. Whoever ran the shop had used their brain and had divided the books year by year. Remus looked around for the banner that read, '1st year books.' Remus made his way over to the table slowly and nearly knocking over a couple of people.

Grabbing the last copy of, 'A History of Magic' Remus walked over to the table with the quills and once again knocked into a person.

"Sorry."

Remus had bumped into a boy that looked about his age. Jet black hair that came to his shoulders and even darker eyes. He was carrying just as many books as he was. Remus looked at him a second longer before turning around to try and squeeze his way to the quill stand. It was even worst then the books. There was only one quill stand instead of seven, like the books. Remus thought of just waiting, but if he did there would be none left. If only his mother hadn't waited till the last minute to take him shopping. It was like Christmas shopping: The stuff was out for months and everyone knew it was coming, but everyone waited till the last possible minute.

Remus felt a finger tapping his back and turned around to see who the culprit was. It was the black haired boy, Remus had bummed into moments before. Remus looked at him questionable. Oh, god. I hope he doesn't want to start a fight or something…

"Hey, are you trying to get to the quills too? I have been here for a bloody hour trying to get all this stuff! Believe he mate, there is no hope. I think I would rather fight a dragon then go into that again." and with that statement he rolled his eyes, letting out a exasperated sigh.

Remus let out a light chuckle. He was most defiantly right, it did seem easier to fight a dragon. Then they just looked at each other. Remus got the impression that the other boy wanted a reply to what he had said. No witty comments came to mind, Remus hated it when people did this to him. Remus racketed his brain, well he wanted a answer? He was going to get one. Remus got the distinct feeling his guy wasn't as innocent as he looked. No one knew Remus was there other then his mum, so….

'Here it goes.' Remus blushed with the thought of what he was going to do but Carpe Diem, right? The jet haired boy gave him another grin and then Remus did it.

"HELP! He's trying to steal my book!"

The whole store got quiet and all heads turned to him. All the commotion around the quill table stilled The black haired boy had a 'WTF?' look oh his face for a moment and then, as if this sort of thing happened all the time, joined in on the farce.

"Give me the book punk!"

Remus started to back away from him, to try and avoid his hands. Amazingly enough Remus' started backing up towards his original goal. All the other students stepped aside, watching. It was the first fight and no one seemed to want to break it up yet. Just what Remus had hoped for. Soon his back was up against the quill table. Mission Accomplished…almost.

"You want to take my quills too, huh? What do you want? My quills and ink, why just stop at my book!"

"Yeah? You going to talk to me like that? Yes, I want three quills and a bottle of ink! Oh, and grab me a bottle of disappearing ink too." The black haired boy added the last part quietly.

"Well, FINE!"

Remus grabbed what the boy had asked for throwing it in his arms and then went for his own supplies. Remus couldn't believe it had worked! But, what now? Everyone was still looking at them waiting for something to happen. He hadn't thought of that…Remus hoped the look he gave the other boy conveyed that he was out of ideas.

"Come on! Lets take this outside! I want to rough you up bad!"

Remus heard him put the emphasis on the word 'bad'. If anything was bad, it was their acting skills. Remus came very close to smiling but he held it in. The last thing he needed was to crack a smile and then have the angry crowd crack his spine.

"Yeah, Let's take this outside!"

They started to walk towards the door both giving each other death glares. Right before they got there a employee kindly pointed out that they hadn't paid for their books. He corralled both of them over to the check out. The crowd had stopped paying attention to them and went back to trying to grab a quill or two. Remus sighed out of relief after their books had been bagged and they had gotten outside. Seeing that the coast was clear they looked at each other and started to crack up. Remus couldn't remember the last time he had done something like that! Not that there was a 'last time.'

The other boy slapped him on the back and complimented him on his quick thinking. Remus gave him a lopsided smile. The next thing Remus knew the boy had his arm extended for a handshake.

'My name's Siruis, you?"

"Remus Lupin. It is a pleasure."

With that they shook hands. Maybe he would be able to make friends after all.

OWARI

Like? I like! This chapter went in a completely different route then what I thought of first but I really liked it so there! I hope you do to! Please check out my Remus/Tonks story 'Dreams can come true' THANKS 


	4. A Few New Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing no HP and no nothing…:SIGH:

My muse: I think it ran away with the spoon or maybe I can't think because my anger towards Fanfiction. Net is so large for never loading that it has sucked all the life force out of me. I bet some of you know how I feel, but I have dial-up and 9 times out of 10 it never wants to load for me. I think I am going to get pre-mature gray hair like Remus. I need Tylenol.

Another fanfic (but it isn't mine): I was looking around for some humor fiction in the marauder era and I found one called "The Pretty Unicorn", ironic huh? I think you guys might enjoy it, so if you get a spare moment from reading my fanfics read it!  
Thank you: to all the people who have been answering my questions! I can only find so much on the internet, plus I like the feedback from real people on what I should do.

Trivia: That Remus' middle name is John.

Chapter 4 A few new friends

Of all the thing Remus had planned on doing that day having a 'fake' fight with a complete stranger wasn't one of them. Remus had just found out that the boy's name who had saved him was Siruis. Some how the name didn't quite fit him…his name should be more like 'rebel without a cause.' They asked each other the normal questions of, 'What year are you in?' and 'What house do you want to get in to?' They only asked the second question after they found out they were both first years. Both finding out that they wanted to get into Gryffindor.

"Most of my family have gone into Slytherin but if that sorting hat tries to put my in that house, I'm leaving. I may be a delinquent but I'm not that bad. What about you Remus, what house does your family get into?"

"Truthfully I have no idea. I have no older sibling and I never thought to ask my parents what house they were in. I would think either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Well, hopefully we get to be in the same house. You and I could get into ripe bit of trouble. I already have a couple of things from Gambol and Japes Joke Shop, quite a selection." Siruis said and then patted a rather large parcel he had under his right arm. 

Remus thought to himself, if his school year was going to be anything like his trip to Diagon Alley it certainly was going to be a interesting year. If Remus was going to meet anymore people like his new friend, he was going to have a busy year and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be busy studying. Maybe even people like Siruis wouldn't be scared of the fact that he was a werewolf. That again. Why did his mind always have to wander over to that when he was finally getting to enjoy himself. Maybe life wasn't fair after all. No one would except what he was other then his family. End of story. Remus was about to open his mouth to make an excuse on why he had to leave but Siruis beat him to it.

"Hey, sorry to cut things short but I have a pretty little blonde waiting for me at the Owl Emporium." Siruis said with a rather casanova like smile.

"Hey that's were I'm heading. Um, want to walk there together?"

Siruis got a rather down trodden look on his face as Remus said that. 'I guess I already scared him off' Remus thought, amazed at how quickly he could scare off people. Maybe he would just hide in his room this school year. With a sigh, Siruis looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ok, mate your going to make me tell you the truth. The nice 'blonde' I have waiting for me is my mum. Happy? You totally ruined my brilliant exit. No 'cool' person can go off and meet their mum, especially when its my mum." Siruis crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the last bit looking rather disgusted.

Remus let out a mix between a nervous laugh and a sigh of relief. So that was all! He really needed to stop listening to his conscious, Remus was getting suspicious that it was out to make his life miserable. At having his new friend confess the 'terrible truth', Remus figured he might as well tell him he was going to meet his mum too. Such is the life of an eleven year old boy. Siruis laughed as Remus admitted he wasn't meeting a 'blonde' bombshell at the Owl Emporium either. Siruis let out a good hearty laugh and agreed to walk with Remus till the entrance.

"Believe me, if you can, avoid it. Meeting my mum won't be the highlight of your shopping day." and with non stop conversation they began the walk to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Siruis and Remus talked about nothing and everything. Remus hoped that they would become close friends in the upcoming school year. It was nice to have someone his own age to talk to. Siruis told jokes Remus' mother would never think of letting him hear in a million years and even though they were only eleven he still pointed out all the cute young witches. Siruis was truly a interesting character.

Remus hoped he was holding his new friend's attention as much as he was holding his. Siruis didn't look like he wanted to run away. If fact, whenever Remus got quiet Siruis would do something to get him laughing. Still laughing they reached their destination, Siruis once again smacked Remus on the back.

"Well, this is where we part, Remus. Look for me on the Hogwart Express! Can't wait to see what havoc we can cause then. Good times are ahead!" and with that Siruis darted off, leaving Remus standing at the entrance of the emporium. Remus certainly hoped he ran into his new friend again.

With a shake of the head Remus walked into the Owl Emporium. His mum was sitting over on a chair right next to the register, talking to the sales clerk. Remus saw his mum's face light up as he walked in, maybe she had been holding the conversation against her better wishes. Remus gave his mum a nod and walked over to where she sat.

"Dear, I have been talking to this nice young lad and he says that the best owl they have right now is a three year Norwegian barn owl. Always quick to deliver the mail, never gets the post wet or dirty. Very well behaved and…"

But Mrs. Lupin's speech about the good point of that specific owl, were cut shot as different owl flew into the check out area and began to hoot rather loudly. After the owl, several employees ran after it with a net, trying to catch it. Mrs. Lupin gave a small cry and covered her head, Remus was looking at the owl flying above their heads. The employee his mum had been talking to had joined in on the chase.

Remus noticed through all the commotion, that the owl had shaggy gray feathers that looked like they were meant for a much bigger owl and a small sharp looking beak. After a couple of turns around the check-out area with the employees still chasing it, the owl made a mad dive for Remus.

Instead of covering his head with his arms, Remus stayed perfectly still. The owl let another hoot and landed on his head. Everyone that had been chasing the bird stopped mid run so that they wouldn't plow into him and collided with each other in a ball on the floor.

The owl began to nimble at Remus' hair. Remus lifted his arm up and the owl happy jumped on it. Remus brought the bird down to eye level, so he could get a good look at it. It had blue eyes and a couple of white feathers covered its face in between the gray. With a hoot, it moved its head sideways as if it was trying to get a better look at him. Well, it looked like his owl had found him instead of the other way around.

"Mum, I want this owl." Remus turned to face his mum who still had her hands covering her head, waiting for a invisible assault. With a rather annoyed look on her face, Mrs. Lupin preceded to tell her son, with a very determined look that she was going to get her way, that he was not getting that owl.

"But, mum this owl picked me. I want him. I don't want any other owl." Remus said with a equally determined look on his face that his mother had.

"If he wants that owl he can have it for free. To get rid of that beast would be a burden off our shoulders. It is always escaping and flying around the store." One of the employee's said while helping another clerk back on their feet.

With a great idea Remus told his mum that with the money she saved from buying him his owl that she could use it to buy the owl that she wanted. Remus watched as his mother's eyes lit up and he knew he had won that argument. "Well, I'll let this slide since it seems like you two have became such quick friends." and with that Mrs. Lupin went back to talking to the clerk that had been helping her earlier.

Remus looked down at his new friend. "Well, Archimedes, its nice to meet you.' Remus said in a low tone so that the owl could only hear it. Remus smiled, not only had he made one friend he now had two.

OWARI

Hope you like it! I'm going to bed now. I hope I'm not drawing out the shopping part too much…REVIEW! 


	5. Wandless Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea…but I do own the movie and the soundtrack (bought it today)

The title of this chapter: It has nothing to do with the original SNL skit. I just like the title for this chapter. Oh, and if you have no idea what I am talking about, download 'Wandless Magic' it will crack you up! I almost died laughing! (The part with Snape is my favorite)

THANKS: thank you for all the reviews and advice with this story and special thanks to Mirax Myra Terrik for telling me about Harry Potter Lexicon! I had no idea it existed! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

PS. My sister proofread the last chapter and posted them because I was to tired! So she wants praise!

Question: Everyone know in the 6th book Dumbledore says that after Tom Riddle asks to teach here and Dumbledore says no that every year after that they were only able to keep a defense against the dark arts teacher for a year. So do you think when Remus was in school was that before or after or during Tom, asking Dumbledore…I just need to know how long to keep the defense against the dark arts teacher…thanks!

Chapter 5 Wandless Magic

Now it was time for one of the most important parts of their shopping trip: Remus' wand. There was only one store in all of Diagon Alley to get a wand, Ollivanders. It was a short walk from the Emporium but with the combined weight of books, birds and robes both Remus and his mother arrived at the doorstep out of breathe. Remus' expected his mum to make another excuse and go to another shop but this time she wanted to see what happened, "Always so exciting when a wizard or witch gets their wand." and with that they walked in the door. 

The shop was full with boxes of every size, stacked every which way. In corners, on bookshelves, sitting on chairs and anywhere else there was a square inch to spare. Yet it seemed oddly organized. Even though there was a thin layer of dust on the boxes, it seemed that the boxes got the up most care. The only person in the store other then Remus and his mother was a old man standing behind the counter polishing a wand. He seemed so preoccupied cleaning it that he never looked up. However, Remus was surprised when the wizard said, without ever looking up, "Good afternoon my dear, Mrs. Lupin. Here to get the wand I see? Very important day indeed."

Not looking surprised in the least that he knew who was there without looking, Mrs. Lupin replied, "Yes, Mr. Ollivander were here to purchase Remus' wand. I hope it will be a handsomely made one."

"Mrs. Lupin, all my wands are handsome."

With a affirming shake of his head, Mr. Ollivander put down the wand he had been cleaning back in its box and laid the cleaning cloth on the table. He walked out from behind the counter and walked over to Remus. Mr. Ollivander stated at him intently, as if looking for a unvoiced question. After a few moment of awkward silence, Remus found his voice. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Ollivander?" 

"Which arm do you use to write with?"

"My right."

"Another one. I rarely get lefties anymore. Now stretch out your arm, please."

Remus silently complied and Mr. Ollivander took out a tape measure. He measured how long Remus' fingers were, the length from shoulder to wrist and the thickness of his upper arm. Satisfied with his measurement Mr. Ollivander put the tape measure away, looking quite pleased.  
"Now, I think you would be suited for a stiff wand much like your mothers. Wand made for a strong personality." With that he scuttled away to a nearby shelf and pulled out a small box that was hiding under a larger one. He moved his arm summoning Remus over, Mrs. Lupin followed. Mr. Ollivander opened the box and inside was a wand.

'Go figure. What else were you expecting?' Remus thought.

"Now here my boy, give it a good flick of the wrist. Need to make sure it is the wand for you. Every wand was especially made for one person and one person alone. Very powerful magic is contained in each of these wands." With that Mr. Ollivander handed Remus the wand. Remus held the wand in his right hand, nothing seemed to happen. No jolt of electricity or magic. 'Maybe this won't be as much fun as I thought it would be.' and with a indifferent shrug of his shoulders, Remus made a flicking motion with the wand.

Nothing happened. Remus tried again, this time with more gusto, still there was silence. While Mr. Ollivander grabbed the wand from Remus, muttering to himself about it being too 'loose'. Mrs. Lupin just gave her son the thumbs up sign and went back to looking out the window. 

Mr. Ollivander placed the wand back in its box and on top of the shelf were it had came from. With a unsatisfying grunt Mr. Ollivander walked over to another stack of wands and started muttering to himself about, 'age' and 'how long…?' After a few minutes of searching Mr. Ollivander popped up holding another wand.

"Now, now. We will have no more of that. This wand looks just about perfect. Made in a excellent year and was made from a very stiff oak wood and has a unicorn hair from a young mare I believe."

Remus looked at the wand curiously. It certainly looked like every other wand in the store. What could be so special about it? Remus was about to ask Mr. Ollivander, that question before he saw the happy glint in his eyes. The old man seemed so excited about it, without a word of refusal Remus took the wand, not expecting for anything to happen. 

As Remus gripped the wand in between his fingers he felt a warm spread through him, unlike the stale emotion he got from the last wand. With a more enthusiasm then last time, Remus gave the new wand a good flicking motion with his wrist. Red sparks flung in every different direction and the wand made a hissing noise. Mrs. Lupin stepped back a couple of feet. Archimedes and Olesia, both started to flap madly and hoot, in their cages. Mrs. Lupin walked over to the owl cages and tried to calm them down. Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together in satisfaction.

"See? I knew we would find a match. There is a wand for every witch and wizard in my shop. You are no different my dear boy. Now hand it over and I shall put it back its box and you can be on your merry way. After you pay the seven gold Galleons." Walking back behind the counter he put the wand back in the box and shut the lid. Mr. Ollivander took some golden string and tied the box shut and handed it back over to Remus.

Having calmed down the owls, Mrs. Lupin walked back over and thanked Mr. Ollivander while pulling out her money pouch. After thanks you's were exchanged from both sided, Mrs. Lupin and Remus walked back out to Diagon Alley, with one more package to carry.

"Well, that was easy. Now the only thing left to do is go home. I am so exhausted. I can't wait to put my feet up."

"But, mum you promised…?"

With a groan Mrs. Lupin replied, "Alright but make it quick. I'm going over to Madam Paisley's beauty salon and get a pedicure." Remus shook his head to agree and started to run in the direction of Florian Fortescue. 

Remus was finally going to be able to get the chocolate he had been craving ever since he had left the Owl Emporium.

OWARI

One more chapter left in Diagon Alley and then one more chapter at home and then on to the platform! Can't wait, huh? Me either! Like? REVIEW! Please you want to make me happy don't you?

PS. If you didn't guess I made up the store, Madam Paisley's beauty salon. I bought a baby naming book and that is where I got Mrs. Lupin's owl's name, Olesia. Its Greek. 


	6. Sweets

Disclaimer: I want to own HP! But, I don't. Maybe she would at least sell me Remus. SIGH

Another chapter! AH I am really liking were this story is going…I hope everyone agrees! Sorry that I have to make the chapters shorter then I first said. It's a lot harder for my slow dial-up to download the stories to Fanfiction. If I keep the chapters shorter I can actually load them. Good excuse, huh? Plus it doesn't take me a couple of days to update! That is always good right?

BTW: If you have never gone to Harry Potter Lexicon, GO! I could never have found so many pictures of Remus! Mirax Myra Terrik, I can never thank you enough! I have Remus wallpaper now! HURRAH (Do I have a one track mind or what?) but really it is the best EVER! Also Aussie thanks for the idea of them seeing Tom when he asks to be a teacher at Hogwarts! I never thought of that…if I find nothing to tell me that makes the time line wrong, I'll do it! THANKS

Now…time for some chocolate!

Chapter 6 Sweets

Remus was more exhausted then he ever thought he could be, but still he continued on. For when he reached his destination, he was going to be able to buy chocolate… a ton of it! That was a reward worth any trouble imaginable. With a sigh or relief he reached the candy shop and what a glorious sight it was! Remus looked at the shop like it was a water hole and he was a dieing man in the desert. Finally time to get his hands on some chocolate frogs and every flavored jelly beans. Opening the doors wide to the shop, Remus walked in and inhaled deeply. 'Ah, the smell of sugar.'

Remus walked over immediately to the stand Honeydukes chocolate bars and snatched a handful. Looking around he spotted Bertie Botts ever flavor bean and scurried over. Getting a scoop and a bag, Remus began to fill up a large bag. Hearing the sound of the jelly beans falling into the plastic bag was like music to his ears. After pouring enough to even satisfy his hunger for sweets, Remus tied a knot to shut the bag.

Having no more arm room Remus laid his candy on the counter and asked the clerk to watch it. Happy, when the clerk said he would protect it with his life, Remus set out again. Passing by the Canary Cakes, Acid Pops and Jelly Slugs, Remus made it to the promised land. Chocolate frogs, a huge barrel full. 'If only I could carry the whole barrel…' Sighing for a moment at the impossible idea, Remus looked at the frogs longingly.

Then Remus had the most brilliant idea he had had all day. Laying down the box with his mum's dress he opened it. Remus balled up the dress and tossed it aside. With a wicked smile on his face like a madman, Remus began to dump frogs in the now empty package. It held more then his arms could ever hope to hold. With a extremely happy look on his face, Remus placed the cover back on the box. Walking back over to the counter Remus reopened the box so that the clerk could count his frogs.

"100, 101, 102..." As he counted the clerks eyes got larger and larger. After he had finished counting, around 200, he gave Remus a very weird look. Remus didn't care though, he was finally in paradise. He couldn't wait to pay for them and shove a couple in his salivating mouth. After a few more minutes of waiting for the clerk to weigh his jelly beans and put his chocolate bars in a shopping bag, Remus paid the four gold Galleons. 'Better never tell mum, she'll have a heart attack if she knew I had spend that much on sweets.' Remus was embarrassed to admit it but he had spent more then that in the past.

He still had one more place to go. Taking the chocolate frogs out of his pockets Remus opened them and stuffed them in his mouth, he looked at the cards, another Dumbledore and a Merlin. 'I never get rare cards even though I bet I eat more of these things then anyone else alive.' After about walking another couple of feet Remus arrived at his final shopping stop of the day. The Muggle Mania Mall, were he knew he would be able to find some second hand books.

Opening the double doors, Remus was greeted by the sight of a bookshelf filled with discounted books. It was love at first sight. Putting down all this packages and Archimedes, in his cage, on the floor, Remus started to thumb through the books. It was a goldmine of old books. With a enthusiasm that only slightly less then his love for chocolate, Remus opened the first book. Unfortunately it had nothing written in the cover, so Remus put it back on the shelf.

With the next book, Remus was more lucky in his search. The owner before had written in the cover. Xylia, had been the name of the previous owner. She had drew a picture of flowers and a sun near her name. It was a pretty drawing, made with a navy blue pen. Inside he could see that important passages had been highlighted and notes written on the side. This was a definite keeper. Without even looking at the title, Remus put it next to Archimedes' cage and went back to looking at the used books.

After twenty more minutes of looking the only really interesting book he had found was still the book that had been owned by Xylia. He had found a copy of Shakespeare but the spine was about ready to fall apart. Still it had some rather funny notes at the back, so Remus brought both books to the check out. Paying a only a sickle for them, Remus, finally done with his shopping, made his way to the beauty parlor to pick up his mum.

She complained at first at what had been the hold up and said he took so long that she had to get a manicure also, to pass the time. Not feeling extremely sorry, Remus shrugged his shoulders. Mrs. Lupin made a rather loud, Humph, and they were on their way back to the car. The ride back home seemed to go faster then the ride to Diagon Alley.

Which was lucky for Remus because he was sandwiched to the car door, because he was sharing the backseat with two owl cages. His mum only made the occasional comment about how happy she was that it was all over and they could get home. Remus ran upstairs with his parcels and began to take them out of the boxes and began to pack them in his trunk. Gingerly he placed his two books next to his new textbooks. Taking out his robes, Remus placed them on a hanger and hung them on the top hook. He was almost done packing when he noticed something very important was missing…

"Oh, shit."

Remus made a mad dash for his door. Maybe if he hurried his mother won't notice…

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! WHERE IS MY DRESS!"

OWARI

Like? I do! I love his chocolate obsession, it is fun to write about. It might seem semi-out of character, but remember he is only 11! He can have some fun, can't he? I can't wait to write about Hogwarts! I mean I am really looking forward to writing this…I just can't believe I said I would do all seven years! AH! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME! (Which you all do) 


	7. Aboard the Hogwarts Express Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, if I did there would be a lot more Remus, and I wouldn't kill Siruis. I love them both…HUG

Another Question: Sick of them yet?…Here it is, what is Sirius' older brother's name? And does anyone have any idea how old he is? I can't find it any where…I just don't know if he should be at Hogwarts with them.

The song 'La Cumparsita' is one of the songs Remus is playing on his old record player in the 'Prisoner of Azkaban.' It's a type of tango, very nice.

PS. If you really want to be nice to me take a second to see the picture I posted on my website of Hermoine, it is Doujinshi. Believe, me it won't disappoint!

Chapter 7 Part One Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Remus stared up at the ceiling dully, while listening to 'La Cumparsita' on his record player. Archimedes, walked around his head hooting softly and pecking at Remus' hair and right ear. It was five am, usually he had restless nights like this when the full moon was a day away but tonight it was something different. 'I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow.' then Remus caught himself, 'No, wait its five am, I mean today.'

The excitement had been bubbling up inside him ever since the trip to Diagon Alley but then the bubble had popped. Remus realized what was happening. He was going to school, with people his age. He would have to keep secret that he was a werewolf, if he wanted to keep any friends. Would he fit in? What happened if he was terrible at magic and they broke his wand and he was expelled?

Remus rolled over on his bed and was now staring at the wall. He knew that all these thoughts were completely irrational. He had to exercise some self control. Deep breathe in, deep breathe out. He wasn't going to get expelled, deep breathe in and he was going to make plenty of friends, deep breathe out. He had already made one at Diagon Alley. Siruis, if Remus and him became close pals there seemed like there would be no limit to the trouble they could get into…With those comforting thought swarming in his head Remus finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

One hour later, Mrs. Lupin was screaming up at him to get downstairs and eat. With a groan, Remus rolled out of bed. It was still dark outside, there was a light drizzle of rain and it looked like it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. It wasn't going to put a damper on his mood! It was finally time! Gingerly picking up Archimedes, who had fallen asleep hanging onto the back of his chair, Remus placed him in his cage. Remus, double checking his trunk and travel bag. Everything seemed to be in order. A shiver ran down his spine, Remus told himself again that everything would be fine.

Picking up Archimedes' cage, Remus made his way downstairs. His mum was bustling around the kitchen making breakfast. His father was hiding behind that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. It looked like any other morning, but there was a definite electricity in the air. Remus sat down at the table, placing Archimedes' on the floor and said good morning to his mum and dad.

"Morning, honey. Now make sure to eat up and I don't mean on chocolate." Mrs. Lupin placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. Suddenly, he didn't have much of a appetite. Looking his breakfast, wishing it would disappear, Remus took a sip from his orange juice. Remus' father cleared his throat and put down the paper. Remus looked at him from the top of rim of his cup in horror, he was hoping his father won't go there, but it looked like he was going too. 

"Now Remus I am sure you heard about how you and Headmaster Dumbledore are going to talk about your 'situation' when you get to Hogwarts? Arrangements have been made and we figured it was best for you to hear them from him. Your mother and I expect you to act on your best behavior…"

The speech droned on and on, but Remus had learned to cancel it out. Occasionally shaking his head to agree with what ever his father was saying, Remus ate at his breakfast sparingly. Looking out the window, Remus' eyes glossed over. Maybe he would get some sleep on the train ride there…

Mr. Lupin cleared his throat again. Remus head shot back to attention. His father was looking at him disapprovingly. What had he done wrong? Remus knew better then anyone else the seriousness of his condition, he was the one who had it. Better to keep his mouth shut though and just nod again, which he did.

Looking in a better mood, Mr. Lupin got up from the table. Kissing, his wife on the check, he walked upstairs to bring down Remus' luggage. Remus began to play with his scrambled eggs, moving them in circles with his fork. Seeing that her son was no longer interested in breakfast, she took the plate away and told him to go put Archimedes in the car. Not the car again, were they muggles all of a sudden? "Your father likes taking the car, so don't let him see you making that look." 

With a internal groan, Remus made his way to the front door. It was raining even harder, no lighting, just a damp and dreary day. "Dear, wait a minute…" his mum appeared from out of the kitchen with her wand. With a flick of her wand pointed to her son, Remus felt as if he was wrapped in plastic. "Its you won't get wet." and with that she walked back into the kitchen. Pulling the blanket around Archimedes cage closed, Remus made his way to the car. Opening the door and stuffing the cage in, Remus hopped in afterwards.

A few minutes later his father walked out the front door. He had Remus' trunk floating along the ground with the, Mobilarbus spell. His father stuffed all the baggage in the trunk and jumped in the drivers seat. Moments later his mother apparate into the passenger's seat. The drive to King's Cross was extremely uneventfully. It at least pervaded Remus with another hour's worth of sleep.

Awaking when the car came to a stop and the door's opened, Remus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Remembering where he was, Remus shot up and was very wide awake. Without a word, he grabbed Archimedes' cage and followed his parents to the train station. His mother gave him his ticket to board the train, 'Do not lose that.' They arrived at platforms nine and ten. Remus looked at his ticket, it clearly said 'Platform 9 ¾' .

"This is were we part son." Mr. Lupin said, while placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Have a good term, your mother and I will send you owls to see how you are doing." With a tight squeeze he let go of Remus' shoulder. His mother was more emotional. Crouching down in front of Remus, Mrs. Lupin hugged him tightly and gave him a teary kiss on the cheek. "We love you Remus. Try and have a fun time. If you make any friends, bring them over to visit during summer break." Hugging his mum back, Remus realized he might actually miss his parents. With a small sniff, Remus pulled away from his mother's embrace. Remus hated to break the mood but there was no other way;

"Where is the platform for the Hogwarts Express? There is only a nine and ten."

With a sigh, Mrs. Lupin explained to her son, 'Run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.' His father shook his head to agree with what she was saying. Remus grabbed the cart that held his luggage and Archimedes cage so tight that his knuckles turned white. 'Run into the cement pillar? Had they gone mad?' Giving one last look at his parents to make sure they were telling the truth, satisfied that they were Remus held his breathe and began to run at the pillar.

Remus ran faster and faster as he approached the barrier. Remus closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, but the crash that he was waiting for never happened. Instead when Remus opened his eyes, he was greeted by the appearance of a Steam Engine unlike any color on the muggle trains. Remus looked up to the platform number it read 'Platform 9 ¾'. He had arrived.

Remus approached the train. Steam was billowing out of the top and the whistle blew. Witches and Wizards of every shape and size were on the platform waiting for the departure of the Hogwarts Express. As he passed people to get to the train, Remus heard scraps of conversation:

"Have another good term, Eleni."

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears, Peter."

"…Mum, stop! Not in front of everyone!'

"I wonder if…"

Remus reached the train and took Archimedes cage off the baggage trolley. Now how was he going to fit his trunk onto the train? With a disgruntled look, Remus tired to lift his trunk of the trolley. It lifted a inch and then fell like a bag of cement. Remus gave another try, still no luck.

"What a sad sight. I thought I had better taste in friends."

Remus turned around to the direction the voice was coming from. Remus was greeted by the sight of a black haired and eyed boy, it was Siruis. Remus heart floated on air for a moment, 'He recognized me!' but then Remus remembered his present situation and blushed. 

"Now, now Remus." Siruis walked toward Remus as he spoke and grabbed the other end of the trunk. "One, two…three!" With a fierce swing they were able to get Remus' trunk on the train. Siruis gave him a pat on the back and laughed. Then he and Remus boarded the Hogwarts Express.

He was finally there. Remus was on his way to Hogwarts.

OWARI

Sorry not much about the Hogwarts Express. This chapter just took longer then I thought at first, so I made it part one. Sneaky, huh? Well, you all seem to like the story so I guess no harm taking my time. I am just not looking forward to writing the sorting hats song and Hagrid's accent. I told myself I was going to do a really attempt at a novel and I am! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!

PS There is no guy/guy in this, so don't be scared. They were all 'very' good friends though. So don't be frightened, ok? 


	8. Aboard the Hogwarts Express Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own HP…Do you think JK Rowling would sell it to me for, (checks pockets) a penny and some attractive pocket lint? 

I bought this really cool notebook for Harry Potter. it's a special edition. Only 15,ooo in print. I got number #38. It's a scene from 'the Prisoner of Azkaban', even comes with a bookmark!

I found the coolest thing on Ebay! You can buy a part of Remus' robe (David Thewlis ) from the 'Prison of Azkaban'! It comes with a serial number and its only around $13 dollars! I got one! Its so cool and there are a couple more for sell…I figured you guys might want to know! Just search for 'Remus Lupin'  
Now on to the Hogwarts Express (I promise)

Chapter 8 Aboard the Hogwarts Express Part 2

With the help on a Ravenclaw Prefect, Remus and Siruis were able to stuff Remus' trunk on the luggage carrier. Siruis had demanded that they share a room on the Hogwarts Express. Seeing to reason to argue, Remus readily excepted. Remus and Siruis had took Archimedes to the special part of the train for owls. He put Archimedes next to Siruis' owl, Pasha. She was a small spotted owl that was bouncing around its cage like she had swallowed a jumping bean. "She's a fun little owl. Saved her from my mum's cat after she had fallen out of her nest. Bit on the hyper side though." Siruis stuck his fingers inside the cage and Pasha flew over to them and started to nibble.

Remus removed the blanket from around Archimedes' cage and he gave a small hoot. Siruis took his fingers out from Pasha's cage and the small owl flew over to the other side of her cage to face Archimedes and gave him a high pitched hoot. As a reply Archimedes hooted back just as enthusiastically. Remus gave his owl a smile. It was nice to see that the animal counterparts of them were getting along so well.

Remus and Siruis walked back to there compartment on the train but when they reached it they saw a figure sitting inside it. Remus looked over to his friend, Siruis clearly looked irritated. Looks like they were going to get in trouble before the term even started. Siruis started to open the door but the train gave a shrill whistle and lurched to life. Remus watched as Siruis was knocked off balance and smacked into him, with a **THUD** they landed on the ground. The compartment door swung open and a head popped out.

"Siruis, get a room. Don't you think it's a little early to start that already?"

"James Potter! I would have a room if you hadn't taken it."

The boy that had been in the room, laughed and extended his arm to help Siruis up. The boy however just looked at Remus;

"I would have thought at least you would have kept to the females."

Siruis rolled his eyes and took Remus' arm to help him up. Remus looked at the new boy. He was slightly shorter then Siruis and had the most messed up hair he had ever seen. He wore wire glasses and had the same glint of mischief in his eye's as Siruis did. James held his hand out for a handshake: "My name is James Potter and I take it that you are Siruis' latest victim aka friend. Remus gave a laugh and said, "Yes, I am. My name is Remus Lupin. Pleasure."

"Come on you two. I don't feel like standing in the hallway the whole time to Hogwarts." James and Remus, followed Siruis back into the train compartment. Sliding the door closed. Remus sat next to the window. Siruis and James, sat across from him. Remus watched for a moment the landscape passing by. He had only left and he already had two friends. 'Well, I guess. They might not considered me a friend yet…' Remus thoughts were disturbed when a jelly bean smacked him on the side of the head.

"Hello," James said while waving his hands slowly, "we're over here."

Realizing he had been spacing out Remus gave a small blush. He was so use to let his thoughts carry him way he hadn't even realized it.

"You sure he can handle keeping up with us, Siruis? He seems spacey." James said.

Grabbing a jelly bean from James, Siruis answered back, "You should have seen what he did at Flourish and Botts. It was bloody awesome. He is defiantly one of us."

Remus just looked at them, didn't they realize he was sitting right in front of them? They were acting like he wasn't there. Remus wasn't going to lose his first friends that easily.

"Let me prove it to you."

Siruis and James just looked at him.

"Let me prove to you that I am worthy, for such high end company." Please god, don't let me regret this.

Siruis and James whispered to each other and broke apart with menacing smiles. Remus, although he had just meet them, prayed for his life. Siruis started to finger through the jelly bean bag and after a moment's searching, triumphantly held one up in the air. James looked at Remus with a face half filled with pity and the other half of excitement.

He was doomed.

Now James put his hand in the bag of beans and held up another one and handed it to Siruis. "You get the honors, Siruis." Siruis gave a mock bow with his head to James.  
"Well, you can't say that you didn't ask for this. You have to eat them both," Siruis handed the two beans to Remus "and you have to eat them at the same time." James shook his head in approval. "Oh, and don't forget to chew." Remus stared at the jelly beans in his right hand. It couldn't be that bad could it? He knew Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, meant _every flavor_ , but…Without a second thought, Remus stuffed the beans in his mouth.

Sirius and James looked at him waiting for a reaction. Nothing happened till Remus started to chew. It was sardine and ear wax. Remus started to gag violently but he continued to chew. Both Siruis and James started to chant, "Chew, Chew!" With one more final gag, Remus swallowed the foul tasting beans. He opened his mouth so that they could see that he had swallowed the beans. Siruis and James started to laugh and gave Remus high fives. Remus gave them a weak smile back. His love of Every Flavor Beans, never quite the same.

OWARI

A little shorter then my last chapter, but I'm going to sleep early and I wanted to post something. REVIEW!


	9. Uniforms and Houses

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing…  
Quote: HPPS pages: 110-111, train voice overheard

Here is but another chapter! I really am starting to like this story. I am trying hard to keep to the canon or at least what imagine it would be like. I have said before if Remus seems a little to carefree…REMEMBER: He was a Marauder for a reason. Remus must have had a more 'goofy' side to him and I want to show that thru my story. Please enjoy! Chapter after this is the trip on the boats to Hogwarts for first years. I still need to write the Sorting Hat's song. Fun, fun, fun

Chapter 9 Uniforms and Houses

Luckily for Remus he had some chocolate frogs in his pants pocket. So after Siruis and James were satisfied that he had 'done the deed', he stuffed a couple in his mouth. Letting the taste of chocolate fill his sense, Remus felt a world better. How had he managed to make friends like them? James and Siruis seemed to be the polar opposite of the people he would attract. Still he wouldn't want to change anything. Remus felt totally at ease with the two other boys.

"So Siruis, James, what house do you think you will get sorted into?"

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor." 

"For the last time Siruis, you're not going to be sorted into Slytherin."

"I'm a Black, James. All Black's go to Slytherin." James just rolled his eyes.

Remus, feeling like he was missing something important, couldn't help but ask, "What are you two talking about?"

"Black's are purebloods and all purebloods go to Slytherin. I don't want to be sorted in that house, maybe if I don't my mum will have a heart attack. I highly doubt James or you would ever get stuck in Slytherin and I want to stay with my friends." Siruis looked extremely depressed about the prospect of being sorted.

" I think I might go to Ravenclaw. I mean I am sort of a bookworm."

"No you will not Remus! Siruis, you and I are all going to Gryffindor. Because the only other option is Hufflepuff and there is no way I want to end up in that house."

"Ok, it's agreed then. We're all getting sorted into Gryffindor."

Siruis stuck out his hand and James put his hand face down on it. Remus brought his had on top of James'. With a "One, two, three, four. To Gryffindor we will go!"

The next hour was filled with jokes, much consumption of sweets and the occasional perverted joke by Siruis. It was the most fun Remus had ever had in his entire life. James made funny faces like a blow fish and Siruis said it looked like his mum. Even though Remus knew better then to probably laughing at a 'mum' crack, he couldn't help it. They both seemed so full of life and acted as if they didn't have a care in the world. Remus wished he was like that. But his lycanthropy problem keep creeping up into the back of his mind, reminding him what he really was.

" I can't wait to see what practical jokes we can pull once we get there."

Remus had to say something or his mind was going to explode, "Is that really such a good idea? I mean we don't want to get expelled."

James and Siruis looked at him like he had suggested they tickle a Hippogriff.

"I guess we do have a balance."

"What?" Remus didn't think that really qualified as a answer to his question.

"I am the handsome heartbreaking one," Siruis pointed to himself, "James is the really prankster and you are the intellectual one that usually tells us our ideas are 'Not a good idea' but in the end go along with us anyway."

James nodded in agreement. "Your right, Mr. Casanova. There is a 'balance' is strong. We have a great Feng Shui." Siruis rolled his eyes. Remus couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly a voice was heard over head, halting their laughter: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Damn we better change."

It got deathly quiet as Remus, Siruis and James got changed into their robes. Remus could tell that even though they had been laughing the whole way their, his friends were nervous. Extremely nervous but then again so was he. James cracked a few jokes and Siruis gave a semi-forced laugh. 'Well, at least I'm not the only one who's worried.' Remus thought. He felt strangely comforted that he could be quiet and not have inquisition about it.

James, Siruis and Remus changed in record time. Just finishing as the train came to a halt. Remus' stomach started to hurt, if only he hadn't eaten all that chocolate before he had left the house. Remus looked over to James and Siruis, both looked very pale in their plain black robes. They worked their way into the train corridor already crammed with other Hogwart students. Following the tide, they made their way to the exit. Remus was blasted with a gust of cold night air. Remus hadn't even realized the sun had set, out of habit he looked at the moon. It was a crescent, of course. Remus stepped down onto the platform. People were walking every which way, it seemed like mass chaos.

Suddenly a light appeared above. It was about ten feet up in the air and moved up and down, like whoever was holding it, was walking at a brisk pace. Siruis and James were at either side of Remus, standing a inch away from him. What was going to happen next? Remus wished he knew the answer to his burning question. Suddenly a voice could be heard over all others. 

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

Remus looked over to face the voice and his mouth hang wide open when he saw who it was. It had to be a giant. He had to be at least two heads taller then anyone else and at least three times as wide. Remus noticed he had been the one carrying the lamp. He had a strangle beard and hair in back just as long and uncombed. Remus looked at Siruis, he was still staring with his mouth wide open. Remus gave him a elbow in the ribs. That brought him back to his senses. James on the other hand had knocked himself out of the trance faster then Siruis and Remus.

"Now follow close. Don't need no stranglers."

They started to follow the giant. Remus was surprised to see how many first years there were. Remus soon had to break into a sort of run to keep up with the giant, for compared to his eleven year old legs, he had a much bigger stride. Remus felt his stomach make another turn and he prayed that he wouldn't throw up before he even got to the school. 

OWARI

Ewww… I have to write the sorting hat song! Like? I do! REVIEW 


	10. Entry to Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I own nothing… 

Sorry, it took me a bit to update. I had to do a lot of reading and research of teachers and get the sorting hat song done…but, I promise it is worth it. Also it if you get a extra moment, read my new story, 'Muggle Games.' Its about how Sirius finds a box of, well muggle games, and mass chaos ensues. Go figure…it is quite funny if I do say so myself! Hope this chapter was worth the wait…

Hagrid's speak in front of the boats and some of McGonagall's taken from HPPS pgs. 111-119

Guess what I did because I am insane…I bought Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean and guess what beans I ate together? Ear wax and Sardine and it was…GROSS! EWW! I am glad the taste is nothing like the real thing! I take my writing seriously…LOL I even ate a chocolate bar afterward. I felt a lot better.

Chapter 10 Entry to Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

Remus, Sirius, James and the rest of the first years followed the giant man, holding the lamp, down a narrow path, that had a steep incline downward. On either side of the path was a forest, thick with trees. Remus' robes occasional got caught on a stray twig. He blindly followed the person in front of him, till the line came to abrupt halt. Sirius smacked his nose against Remus' back, not being able to stop in time. Remus heard a low moan come from Sirius and despite being extremely nervous held in a light chuckle.

Yeh'll see your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." The giant they were following called out over his shoulder, "jus' round the bend here."

The path they had been following opened up and the trees parted. If front of them was now a large ink black lake. Across the lake, on a mountain, stood Hogwarts. It was a castle with turrets and towers, from his view across the lake, Remus' could see that candles had been light inside. Nervousness, crashed over him like a wave, he was almost there. It wasn't a dream, he was going to Hogwarts.

Suddenly the leader yelled, breaking Remus from his thoughts, "No more'n four to a boat!" Remus torn his gaze from the castle and looked down to the lake again. Little boats littered the edge of the lake, right at the shore. Sirius, Remus and James, jumped into one boat so that they would be together. A rather small girl with freckles followed into their boat, after all the other ones had filled up before she could reach them.

"Everyone into a boat?" shouted the giant, that had his own boat. "Right, well, then-FORWARD!"

The boats began to move, like a thousand invisible hands were pushing them off the shore. The boats glided on the lake, barely breaking the surface. No one in the boats spoke, it was so quiet Remus could distantly hear frogs croaking. Without a second thought, his head turned upward to look at the moon. It was waning, Remus gave in involuntary shiver. 'Now is not the time to think of that.' and he turned his head to look back at Hogwarts.

The castle to continue to get larger and larger, as their small boats moved closer. It towered over them, then they reached the base of the cliff.

"Heads down!" The giant called. Remus wondered if it was more for himself then the group of children, who weren't even half his size. To the cliff face, there was a ivy curtain that contained a wide mouth into the cliff face. They follow a dark tunnel, till they reached a hidden harbor. Slowly all the boats docked and the students got out of the enchanted boats. Remus heard gravel crunching as he stepped on the wet ground.

They all followed another path, upward this time. They suddenly appeared at some stone steps and they climbed them. The giant extinguished his lamp and turned around to face them. Remus gulped. All the first years held their breathe in silent anticipation.

"Everyone still here?"

After no one answered his question, except with a few nods, he knocked on the large wooden door, that was the entry. Knocking three times, evenly pacing out was how he did so.

The door opened at once. A thin, middle aged witch with black hair stood on the other side of the now open back door. The witch was wearing bright emerald robes and had a tall hat on. She had a look on her face, that seemed to silently want to tell Remus, that she was not a person to be trifled with.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The door opened the rest of the way, so that it was wide enough to let all the first years in. The entrance was huge, Remus was sure he had never seen a room so gigantic. A marble staircase was in front of them and torches were a light on the wall. Professor McGonagall, lead them across the room to a small empty chamber off to the right of the massive hall. As Remus walked he heard hundreds of voices coming from a long hallway in the opposite direction. Weren't they going to join the rest of the school? If not, where was she taking them? Remus looked at James and Sirius, their faces seemed to mirror the same question.

All the first years crowded into the small room, nervously awaiting to see what Professor McGonagall was going to say, if anything.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," started Professor McGonagall, "The banquet will begin shortly but before we join them in the Great Hall, you will need to be Sorted into your house. This is a very important moment in your life at Hogwarts. Which ever house you are Sorted into will be your family. You eat, sleep, and spend your free time sharing the house common room.

"There are four houses that you can be sorted into: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house is noble and worthy in there own right. All have produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here you can earn and lose points for your house. Triumphs will be rewarded and rule-breaking will be punished, by gaining and losing house points. I think you can guess which is which. At the end of the term the house with the most points will be rewarded the house cup, a great honor.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily. It will take place in front of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." With that her eyes lingered on the crowd of students and after giving a few people a stern look she started to walk away.

"I shall return for you when you are ready. Please try not to make to much noise."

She walked out of the room. Remus felt ill.

"I really hope I get into Gryffindor." said a voice to the left of Remus, it was James. Sirius just nodded his head, at a lose for words.

"How exactly do we get Sorted? She never said…"

Remus wished James hadn't asked that question. Sirius just looked at James and after a moment said, "I heard it was some type of test. It might be magic or something but I bet it isn't easy."

"I wonder do we have to fight a dragon?"

Remus started to freak out. A test? He knew spells but not how perform them correctly and in front of all those people. What happened if he got up there and he just stood there like a statue? Professor McGonagall would shout, 'He can't do magic, he's a werewolf!' and the then the whole school would 'Boo!' and throw food at him. Where would he run to? Would they take him away in a cage like a animal? Remus felt hot tears begin to prick at his eyes and his shoulders started to shake involuntarily. Remus just looked at the ground hoping that no one asked him anything because he was sure his voice would crack.

The door opened again and the witch with emerald robes spoke, "The Ceremony is about ready to begin. Now form a line and follow me.

Remus got into the line without a word, Sirius ended up behind him again and the girl who had been in the boat with them, was in front of Remus. Remus was so tall compared to her, he was looking at the head, of the boy in front of her. Like his feet weight a ton Remus began the walk towards the great hall with a heavy heart.

They walked out of the small chamber and towards the hall, were he had heard voices earlier. They went through a pair of large doors and entered the Great Hall. Nothing could have prepared Remus for the sight that awaited him. It was lit by what seemed a million levitating candles, above the four long tables. On the tables were golden plates and goblets, shining in the candle light. At the end of the Great Hall was another table, were all the staff was seated. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the hall and they came to a halt in front of the table of teachers.

The line turned so that they all faced the other students. Remus felt his face turn red and his glaze started to wonder so he wouldn't have to notice at all the inquiring looks. He looked upward and say the night sky staring back at him. The stars twinkled and the moon looked down at him. Professor McGonagall, brought out a four legged stool and placed it in front of the first years. On top of the stool was placed a extremely old looking wizard cap. Remus stared at the hat along with everyone else. Waiting to see what would happen. No one spoke, then suddenly the hat twitched to life. A rip appeared near the bottom and it started to sing:

Four Houses, Four Fates --- Which will I chose for you?

Put me on and I know your hearts desire,  
I know your true intentions.

Will it be a Gryffindor that you reside?  
A loyal companion thru and thru, you must be.  
Strength of heart and mind, are the virtues kept Dear in this House

Will it be at Hufflepuff you take up residence?  
Never will you find a more friendly human being.  
Always truthful,  
And worth of praise,  
Although a little lopsided in many ways.

Will I put you in the house of Ravenclaw?  
Intelligence and wit, are wanted in this house. No dimwit will be sorted here,  
Only the genius among you will be placed here.

Will the house of Slytherin be your home?  
Those who hunger and a thirst for power are sorted here.  
Truly strong willed and ready To do anything for what they need.

But what ever is decided it is finished, for my word if final.  
I am the Sorting Cap of Hogwarts, the only one qualify for the job. After a moment of silence, the whole hall burst into applause. It seemed to make a small bow to each table and waited for the Sorting to begin.

"That's it," Sirius whispered to Remus, "I'm disappointed. I wanted to show off." But the relief on Sirius face showed he was lying. Remus made a silent nod in agreement and gave a weak thumbs up. They still had to try it one in front of everyone in the hall. Why did it have to be in front of everyone? Remus still felt extremely uneasy.

Professor McGonagall stepped out in front of the first years with a long piece of parchment. "When I say your name put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Remus gulped and waited patiently for his name to be called.

OWARI

Mean place to leave off, huh? Not really, I mean we all know what houses they get Sorted into. Oh, if you didn't notice I think I might add that short girl into the story…Don't worry I won't go screwy on you. I just thought it might be nice to have more females then Lily Evans, in this story. I hope the Sorting Song was alright. It was harder then I thought. Read, 'Muggle Games' if you want Sirius Black nonsense. Just look at the title! REVIEW and tell me what you really think!


	11. Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Here is yet again another chapter. Like I have said before, I really like writing this story! Too bad, it could never be published…(Sigh) I think it would make a good edition if I could REALLY invest enough time to write a novel. Ah, what a nice dream, don't you think?

Chapter 11 Gryffindor

Professor McGonagall said, "Black, Sirius!" and Remus felt his friend go ridge. For a moment Remus thought he was going to have to stab Sirius in the ribs to wake him up from his trance but slowly he made his way to the stool. With shaking hands Sirius put on the Sorting hat and sat down. A eternity seemed to pass before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" If Remus had been any closer, he would have been sure he saw tears of relief in Sirius' black eyes. The Gryffindor table clapped as he sat down. Sirius turned around and with a huge smile gave James and Remus a thumbs up. One down, two to go.

For the next few minutes Remus watched in silent curiosity as more first years students got Sorted. "Evans, Lily!" A pretty red headed girl walked up to the stool, and placed the Sorting hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus watched the girl named Lily smile and run over to the Gryffindor table with as much enthusiasm as Sirius had had. 

Remus kept track in his mind; I,J,K…L.' It was the moment of truth.

"Lupin, Remus!" with clammy hands Remus made his way over to the Sorting hat,. nervously, almost tripping over his robes. Gingerly picking up the hat he sat down and plopped it on his head, shut his eyes and waited. 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…'

'Are you sure?' said a voice that echoed inside his head, 'I think with those brains Ravenclaw would be a better choice.'

'No! I want to be with my friends! Please, please, pick Gryffindor!'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus was floating on air! Gryffindor! He ripped of the Sorting hat and ran over to where Sirius was sitting. The clapping and applause was muffled to his eyes, as all he could hear was Sirius congratulating him. He had made it! Both Remus and Sirius both looked at James and smiled widely. James didn't look too excited. 'Poor guy.'

"Pinchas, Anthony!" "RAVENCLAW!"

Professor McGonagall was all the way to the 'P's' now. It was almost James' turn. Remus noticed that James' looked as white as a ghost, under the dim light of the enchanted candles. Remus gave a silent prayer for his friend. It was all sure to work out in the end, right?

"Potter, James!"

Both Remus and Sirius held their breathe. It was the moment of truth. 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor..' Remus started to chant just like when he had been under the hat himself. After a minute of anticipation the Sorting hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Remus let out a small cry of relief. Siruis and Remus, roared, hooted and clapped, as James made his way over to the Gryffindor table. They were all Gryffindor! All his friends were going to be together. 

Remus didn't take much more notice through the rest of the Sorting. He was to busy basking in the glory of having everything work out. His reflections were cut into as Professor McGonagall called out the name, "Pettigrew, Peter!"

A small plump boy waddled over to the stool and placed the hat on. Remus watched in wonder as nothing happened, for quite a long time. It seemed as if the Sorting Hat and boy were having a silent battle of wits. Even after awhile, Professor McGonagall gave the boy a odd look. About when it looked like the boy wasn't going to get put into a house, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus saw as the boy, seemed to throw the hat down in disgust and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Remus didn't like the look of him, 'He looks like a confusing character.' Professor McGonagall gave the boy another worried look and called out the next name.

"Sihu, Sebastian!"

A tall black boy made his way over to the hat. He put it on and, "HUFFLEPUFF!", he pulled the hat of with a 'YES!' And ran over to the Hufflepuff table. A boy that looked like his older brother gave him a high five. 'I guess siblings usually get placed in the same house.' Remus wondered momentarily if Sirius or James, had any siblings…Remus was going to have to ask them later. 

"Snape, Severus!"

A thin oily boy came over to the Sorting hat and stuffed it on his head in a hurry. Before he even had time to sit on the stool, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy gave the hat a twisted type of smile as he placed it back on the stool and walked over to the applauding Slytherin table. 

There was only three more first years left to Sort. The girl that had been in front of Remus had a sickly look to her face. Remus thought she was bound to faint at any moment. He hoped she got into whatever house she wanted, the last thing she probably needed was to be put in a house like Slytherin. Maybe she'll be another Gryffindor. Silently, Remus hoped that was the case.

"Zudora, Selenia!"

The short girl with freckles timidly made her way to the Sorting hat. Picking it up hurriedly she placed it on her head and gripped her hands on the side of the stool. Remus watched, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus clapped as enthusiastically as when James had been Sorted in Gryffindor. Selenia, made her way a couple of chairs away from were Remus sat. Remus silently wondered if he would be able to talk to her, during the term. The Sorting was over. Remus looked over the table at the empty dishes, he could really go for a cold goblet of Pumpkin juice. Remus licked his lips in anticipations, when were they going to eat? 

The man at the middle of the staff table got to his feet. Remus could only assume it was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Remus realized it was his doing that made it possible for Remus to attend Hogwarts. Remus held the man in great esteem already and said 'Be quiet!', in a whisper to James and Sirius so he could hear what he was going to say.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you will all fill you heads with useful information, instead of cobwebs and that the pranks will be kept to a minimum, unless they are made in good taste. Now a word of advice, 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon!' or more of a sentence." with a bow to either side of the staff table he sat back down. Remus didn't know what to make of it. Everyone else seemed to think it was excellent advice and erupted into hoots and claps. 

"Not quite all their upstairs is he?"

Remus just shrugged his shoulders. His father had told him genius can seem to look, 'unusual' to normal people. Maybe this was just a extreme case.

"He has to be brilliant if he's the Headmaster at Hogwarts." James offered.

Remus looked back down at the empty dishes and was surprised to see that it was empty no more. It was filled to the brim with delicious looking food. Beef, chicken, mashed potatoes, stews, corn, peas, puddings, pies, jell-o, biscuits and everything that his mum would have cooked him in a week was littered across the table in the once empty dishes. Sirius already had a mound of food on his plate. Remus grabbed for the fork in the roast beef and began to dig in. 

"I knew as soon as I put on the Sorting hat I would be put in Gryffindor." Sirius confidently said, right before biting into a chicken leg. James nodded, as his mouth was too stuffed with pudding to make a reply. Remus didn't know what to say, should he admit that the Sorting Hat had almost put him in Ravenclaw? No, better just to say he had been confident too.

"Yeah, I knew the same thing." Remus took a sip of pumpkin juice, feeling the guilty wash down him, just like the juice. How many secrets did he plan to keep from his friends? Well, being a werewolf was kind of important…besides the Sorting hat was more like a little white lie and who didn't tell those?

"Hey Sirius did you see that red head? Lily, I think. She was hot."

"James, we're eleven years old. It's still a few more years till that part of your brain kicks in."

James rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to take advice about this from you. I recall you had a muggle magazine called, 'Playboy'? Not that I'm judging or anything."

Remus was completely lost. What was 'Playboy'? He had a feeling it was better just not to ask.

"Don't worry guys we have a whole seven years, besides what about those pranks? I don't have to wait till I'm older to do that do I?"

"Right, Sirius. Anyway I think we have our hands full taking care of this 'green horn' we have on our hands" Both, Sirius and James turned to Remus with mischief written all over their faces.

It was going to be a interesting term indeed. 'More like seven years…'

OWARI

Ok, don't worry I am planning to introduce Peter soon. I just recall the books saying that Peter aligned himself with powerful people. People with influence, which James, Sirius and Remus don't have yet. Besides, who really likes him anyway? Next chapter more dinner and the talk with Dumbledore. Don't worry there is going to be action in this fanfic. I did warn you it was going to be like a novel, so no complains that it is drawn out! Novels aren't ten thousands words long. REVIEW! I need to feel the love!

PS If you haven't guessed I plan on making Selenia a main character. I know J.K.Rowling, never mentioned another girl other then Lily. I don't know, it seems boring to have only ONE girl character in this ENTIRE story! I mean, I can't be sexist can I? Anyway, she helped me get into how I'm going to get them to hate Snape…OH! I have said too much! 


	12. Headmaster at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

I just realized I didn't update for four days! OMG! I felt like I was just doing a chapter of this yesterday…Oh, well. Here you go! Just a quick note so I don't get sued, Hogwarts school song: Direct quote, year one page. 128.

Chapter 12 Headmaster at Hogwarts

Remus ate more then he usually ate in a whole week. Oddly enough though when the feast finally did disappear it seemed all too soon. It felt like Remus was going to have to let a couple belt hooks loose in the future if he was going to be eating like that all term. Not that he was complaining. Sirius and Remus exchanged smiles, everyone in the Great Hall was in cheerful spirits. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, "Here, here! Quite a feast, huh? Now that all our bellies are full, time to sing the school song! With great enthusiasm everyone!"

Remus turned around to look at the staff table. The only one up there with a genuine smile seemed to be the Headmaster. Remus had read about the school song in one of the textbooks. It was quite a odd song to say the least. Sirius, James and Remus all put hands around each others shoulders and like a bunch of drunken sailors, James set the pace for the other two,

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us the things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains rot."

At the ending James removed a nonexistent tear from his right eye. Sirius let out a mournful sigh, Remus just laughed. Who had came up with that song? The Great Hall once again erupted into cheers. It was a hit. Remus just hoped there really wasn't any dead flies in his head.

"That is all my students! Time to start a new term and with that, go to bed! Need to rest those empty heads for the day ahead! Chop, chop." The Headmaster made a 'shooing' motion with his hands and sat down. Remus, Sirius and James followed the Gryffindor Prefect out of the Great Hall and on to a wide marble stairway. As Remus ascended the conversation he had been having a moment ago with James disappeared from his mind.

He was suppose to meet the Headmaster after dinner to discuss with him about being a werewolf. In all the commotion he had completely forgotten. Raw fear gripped Remus again and despite his effort to look like nothing had happened, Sirius commented that 'He looked green around the edges.'

"Too many sweets I suppose." That satisfied Sirius' curiosity…at least for the time being. 

Remus silently begged that the Headmaster had forgotten. Although, Remus knew that was a absurd thought. No one could forget something that important. Besides, if Remus didn't have a safe place to go, who knew what could happen when he transformed. Remus didn't want to ponder that option. It was inescapable fate. Remus decided it was better to take advantage of that last few minutes of talking he could have with Sirius and James, for the rest of the night rather, then dwelling on unpleasant matters. 

A boy next to Remus let out a large yawn. Remus quickly followed suit. 'How late was it?' he had no idea and nor did he care. Remus wasn't sure he could stay awake another minute after the long train ride there and then the gigantic feast he had consumed.

After a few minutes of walking the Prefect lead all the Gryffindors to the end of a short balcony. Facing the wall was a portrait of a rather large woman, in a overly feminine pink satin dress.

"Password?" the woman in the portrait asked, with a dull tone.

"Acid Pops." the Prefect replied and the painting swung sideways to uncover a hole that lead to the Gryffindor common room. It was a large room with squish chairs, tables, and a fireplace. It was defiantly a cozy picture. As they entered, the prefect pointed to one staircase that lead to the boys dormitory and the other to the girls.

Remus wondered momentarily if he was suppose to say anything to the Prefect about having to go see the Headmaster. But, what if he wanted a explanation? Remus could never tell him the truth. Should he wait for a summon from the Headmaster? He should have asked his mum when he had the chance…

He began to walk upstairs when the portal opened again to admit one person. Remus saw that it was Professor McGonagall, they hadn't forgotten. Remus swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat. It was now or never but what excuse could he tell his friends? It wasn't every day that the Headmaster had to see a new student in person on the first day of the term.

"Lupin, your mum is slightly ill and we have something we need to discuss with you about it. If you please can spare a moment and come with me…" She made a sweeping motion with her hand to the door and walked out again. 'Good, now he knew what to say…'

"That sucks." It was Sirius who had made the comment. Remus shook his head and replied, "Tell James for me will you. I shouldn't be that long. I'll catch you guys in the morning ok?" Sirius sniffled a yawn as he said, "Yeah, sure." and walked upstairs to the boy's dorm.

Remus silently followed Professor McGonagall down the hall. There was nothing to talk about, they both knew what was going on. Remus wondered where they were going to keep his during his transformations. A class room maybe? But what if he escaped he could never look at himself again if he attacked a innocent student or teacher. His father had assured him though that Headmaster Dumbledore had taken everything into account. Remus just had to trust his father's opinion of the man.

Before he realized it, they were both standing in front of a large gargoyle statue. Professor McGonagall said, "Chocolate Frogs" and the Gargoyle came to life with a 'creaking' noise. It slowing spiraled upward to reveal a staircase. "I trust you won't share that password with anyone?" Remus shook his head. Satisfied, Remus and Professor McGonagall ascended the staircase to the private office of the Headmaster.

Remus could feel a nervous sweat coat his body, with a shiver, he tried to conceal his excitement and fear. Professor McGonagall slowly opened the door at the end of the spiral staircase that lead to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Remus gasped slightly at the magnificence scene. It had portraits all along the walls and a huge desk sat at the far end. There was a bird, next to the it and a figure was seated at the desk, fiddling around with some papers.

"Come in, my boy. Thank you Professor McGonagall, you may leave us now." With a bow Professor McGonagall excused herself and shut the door. Now it was just Remus and the Headmaster. 'At least there is still the bird…' Remus thought nervously.

Dumbledore stood as he talked, "Remus Lupin, come closer my boy. I don't bite. Now, I know the thing that brings you here tonight is of a very sensitive nature. I hope that your years here will be spend without incident. With that in mind, I know keeping you here at the grounds when you transform into a werewolf is not possible."

Remus had made a few awkward steps toward the desk but Dumbledore had met him more then half-way. Remus just listened to the Headmaster as he spoke, taking in every word he said, so that he could try and forget how nervous he was. Suddenly Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder and let out a laugh.

"Lupin, have no fear! Everything will be fine, only the staff know that you are a werewolf. Worry yourself with more pressing matters, like how are you going to stay awake during Professor Slughorn's potion class."

Remus gave the older man a slight smile. Maybe it wouldn't be to hard to fit in, after all. 

OWARI

Sorry! OMG! I am soooo lazy not to update more! But believe it or not, I have been REALLY busy! Believe me I am not trying to neglect anyone! I haven't even been able to read my fanfics, that I like from other authors! AH, I'm like 3 chapters behind in reading one! NOOOOO 


End file.
